Lois's lane's fun
by kingdomheart99
Summary: Lois gets it on with the smallville girls
1. Chapter 1

Lois lane was on her way up to the roof of the daily planet. It was past closing time so she was the only one there, but not for long. She had called in her lesbian friend and husbands cousin supergirl. Lois had always been a little curious about what it would be like to pleasure and be pleasured by another woman, she'd always imagined it to be better than any man super or not. She went out of the door and on to the roof clutching her purse, which she had filled with toys for her and kara to enjoy. She felt a breeze flow up her short skirt, she stood out there waiting for supergirl to show up until she looked up and saw the girl of steel about to land. Lois could see straight up her skirt revealing a naughty little white thong. Supergirl didn't seem to notice and stepped on to the roof.

"Hey lois, what was so important?" Supergirl asked the women.

"Well its actually a little embarrassing and I wasn't even going to ask but... its just clarks been gone for so long and you know as well as I do that us girls have needs and" lois was stopped when supergirl pulled her into a deep kiss. Lois's tongue was quickly overpowered by kara's. After the kiss lois stood there bewildered for a second before kara said

"it's ok lois of course ill help you get off, besides I've been wanting to be with another girl since my time on themecaira, so whats the plan" lois was suprised at karas reaction but went along with it

"Well this is my first time, with another woman I mean, I brought some toys but" lois sentence was cut short again by another passionate kiss. After what felt like forever lois snapped back to reality as she felt a hand begin to grope her breast, it felt weird but good, she allowed karas hands to roam over her body, feeling her big firm tits and tight spankable butt. Supergirl broke the kiss as she began to unbutton Lois's purple blouse letting her full luscious breasts bounce as her black lacy bra held them back. Supergirl pushed Lois's boobs about making them jiggle

"Wow these are so big, I wish mine were, you like?" Supergirl said as she removed her white t-shirt and unclipping her white bra before tossing it aside. She pushed her tits together and rubbed her thumbs over her hardening nipples, kara lent forward forcing Lois's face into her cleavage before shaking her chest, slapping against the womans face. Lois then grabbed Supergirl's developing breast and took her right nipple in to her mouth sucking on it like a baby, meanwhile with the other hand she squeezed and pinched the left boob. Kara was in ecstasy but felt like she it was lois turn for some pleasure. She detached lois from her bosom and pushed the purple blouse off of her shoulder before running her hands over her bra covered tits pushing her hands underneath it to tweak Lois's erect nipples. Supergirl lent forward to unclasp Lois's bra accidentally pushing lois in her teenage tits, she pulled the bra off of lois and threw it with the rest of the discarded clothes. Supergirl latched onto one of lois breasts taking as much as she could into her mouth whilst caressing the other with her hands, she licked all over the older womans breast swirling her tongue over each nipple.

"Mmm your big creamy tits taste so good, try it" kara said before pushing Lois's own boob up towards her mouth. Before lois could protest her boob was already engulfed in her own mouth, she let out a long moan in reaction to the pleasure she was supplying herself. Supergirl let go of Lois's boob letting it fall from her mouth before sitting lois on the edge of the roof and kneeling before her eye level with her crotch staring at Lois's black knickers. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the womens panties before looking up at her and saying

"Well its time to see if the carpets match the curtains". Kara had always been curious if Lois's hair was naturally jet black, slowly slipping the women wet knickers down her thighs stopping at her knees. Supergirl gazed at lois dripping sex as the scent of her arousal radiated off of her, supergirl made a note of her neatly trimmed her pubic hair was before placing her palm flat against Lois's womanhood. She began to gently rub trailli g her fingers through the reporters bush until her hand was covered in the women's wetness, she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean before sucking on her fingers. Her hands quickly went back to work up Lois's skirt pushing three finger inside her, thrusting her fingers In and out slowly gaining speed carefully adding mlrd more finger until her whole fist was in. Lois was moan uncontrollably rocking back and forth on Supergirl's fist until she reached an intense orgasm covering the kryptonians fist in her juice. Supergirl removed her fist and sucked it clean, whilst cleaning her self she was overwhelmed by how good it tasted. Whilst lois was still recovering from her climax supergirl push her thighs apart and dove face first into Lois's throbbing vagina, she began to lick and suck the older womans pink pussy lips nestling her nose in the jet black patch of her just above her cunt. All kara could smell was lois as her head was pushed further into the reporters sex by her hands and thighs, kara could feel lois pulling her hair in an attempt to heighten her pleasure. Lois's moans turned into screams as she reached her second orgasm and came harder than ever before clamping her legs around karas head and humping it for maximum pleasure, she began to squirt warm jets of cum all over the young girls face and in her hair. Before releasing her and falling onto the rooftop, almost passing out.

"Oh no your not getting aways with that" she said with her face covered in cum "you came twice and I haven't gotten of once so I think a bit of payback is due" during this sentence she had removed her skirt and thong and began to straddle Lois's face. She pulled lois hand up to her crotch and used it to cup her quim pushing it around over her vulva. Supergirl forced Lois to lick her hand clean of karas wetness before sitting on the woman's face.

"God im so horny, eat me out" without further demand lois plunged her tongue into the young girls tight hairless snatch trying her best to pleasure supergirl. Supergirl rode Lois's tongue bringing her close to her long awaited climax. She flipped Lois's skirt up and spanked her pussy sending it spasming into another orgasm which kara lent over and drank as much as she could. Feeling that she was about to cum she began to grind her clitoris onto the pussy licking sluts nose before spraying her love juice all over her face. Kara slid off of the women and crawl her way to a spot to lean against, she admired her work, lois passed out covered in sweat and cum, kara felt herself falling asleep but before she did she focused hard on Lois's magnificent pubic hair and used her heat vision to singe a supergirl S into the jet black bush. Kara smirked before slowly slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Shared apartment, shared shower

Lois woke up on the roof drenched in sweat and smelling of sex. She gathered her clothes, redressed herself and made herself look presentable. The first thing on her mind was a shower, Lois figured that Chloe would be out and her flat would be empty so she would go freshen up there. The whole way there she could have swore everyone knew what she had been doing. When she arrived at the apartment made sure that Chloe wasn't in and quickly dashed for the bathroom . Once inside she shut the door behind her but the door wouldn't lock so she would just have to hope that Chloe didn't come home. She turned around and put her bag on the side and walked over to the mirror, she hadn't looked too flustered considering what she had been doing with Kara. She removed her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse before shrugging it off, Lois looked at herself in the mirror again, running her hands up her toned stomach and cupping her full breasts held up by her purple lace bra. She enjoyed admiring her own body it gave her a warm feeling inside, Lois reached behind her back and unclipped it. Letting it fall to the floor, she then continued to kick of her shoes and socks before watching herself bend down and unzip her skirt shimmying it down her thighs she then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her thong and slipped it down her legs letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of it. Lois stood there before her own image, scanning her body until her eyes fell upon her recently styled pubic hair, Lois's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw Supergirl's handy work, she ran her hands through her bush tracing the kryptonians symbol with her finger. The sight of this made Lois's pussy to dampen, before she started her "me time" Lois turned the shower on and got in. She felt the hot water cascade down her skin and through her hair as she began to cup her boobs and pinch her nipples between her thumb and index finger, they quickly hardened pointing straight out. Each pinch made Lois moan, fueling the fire inside her. After a while of caressing herself Lois decided to take things to the next level. Lois's hands trailed down her body until she found her lower lips, slowly she began to pump her fingers in and out of herself. Loud moans escaped her lips as she began to go faster adding a third finger. Lois was lost in a world of her so much so she didn't even notice that her cousin had arrived home. Chloe had just walked through the door and had heard the noise Lois was creating and called out to her.

"Lois i'm home" Chloe shouted expecting a response. When she didn't get one she saw steam pouring out of the bathroom, Chloe went to the door and opened it a crack. She was curious as to why Lois was making such loud noises, when she saw, her jaw dropped. Chloe stood there and watched as her cousin was butt naked masturbating in the shower, she tried to look away but she was entranced by Lois's display. Chloe watched for at least 5 minutes and without knowing had put her hand down her jeans and began rubbing the crotch of her knickers. Chloe realised what she was doing and told herself to stop but her body wouldn't listen, it was like she wasn't in control of her own body. Chloe stood up and entered the bathroom, Lois was still completely oblivious to Chloe's presents. Chloe waltzed towards the shower stripping with each step, she removed her shirt and jeans then unclasped her green bra and removed her matching panties and got in the shower behind Lois. Lois on the overhand continued to pleasure herself before she became aware that a pair of firm breasts were pushed against her back and that her own were being squeezed and played with.

"Hey cuz" Chloe spoke pulling on Lois's pert nipple as she did.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" She began before she was cut off as a long moan forced it's way out of her lips.

"Do you want me to stop Lo?" Chloe asked as she continued to abuse Lois's tits.

"No...oh my god keep going" Lois demanded as she was nearing her climax. Chloe clung tightly to Lois, cupping her boobs dropping one only to let her hand join Lois's between her legs. As Lois's fingers slid out Chloe's slid in and began to pump with 4 fingers vigorously, violently flicking Lois's clit with her thumb. Lois moaned at the top her lungs as her body began to convulse into a powerful orgasm. It took Lois a while to recover but as soon as she was back up she turn to Chloe and took a moment to take in the glorious sight of her body. Chloe had a petite figure with moderately sized boobs and a swollen pink clitoris that was hairless. She engaged Chloe in a deep kiss before getting out of the shower and going to her bag when she returned she had a large double headed dildo.

"This is for later but first i want to taste you" Lois said seductively before trailing kisses down Chloe's chest sucking her tits for a moment each as she went before she was finally on her knees. "Ready cuz?" Lois asked

"God yes i need this so bad" Chloe replied. Lois immediately went to work dragging her tongue up and down Chloe's womanhood. She traced Chloe's folds with her tongue before thrusting her tongue in as deep as she could. Chloe was moaning louder than Lois had been earlier, she rested her hand on Lois's head slowly pushing Lois further between her legs. Lois continued to lick but also used her free hands, with one she reached around and started teasing Chloe's butthole and with the other fingering her own vagina. Chloe's through her head back with her eyes squeezed shut as Lois began to suck on her Engorged clit. Lois had another great idea and grabbed the dildo and rammed it up Chloe's ass. Chloe screamed in pleasure as her hips bucked pushing Lois's face tightly against her core, she began to thrust her hips forward in time with the dildo penetrating her back door. Chloe began to cum, squirting all in Lois's mouth before sinking onto her back into the bath tub. The dildo was sticking out of Chloe's ass and Lois decided to have one more round. She got on her back and tangled their legs together positioning the dildo against her ass. Lois thrust forward, pushing the dildo deep inside her. They continued to fuck each other for 10 minutes before they both had the most intense orgasm of their life, their legs spasmed as the began to spray their hot girl cum over each other.

Both girls panting trying to catch their breath until Chloe asked

"Who gave you a haircut?,Clark?" Referring to Lois's hairy snatch.

"No, Kara actually" Lois replied before they both passed out from exhaustion.


	3. Fun in the barn

Lois Lane had gone out to the old kent farm to feed Shelby whilst he was away. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a red top and jeans, she did her regular routine before heading off to the barn to watch the sun set. But when she got there she discovered that a woman was standing in the window. That woman was none other than Lana Lang, Lana was widely known as the most sexy and attractive girl in all of smallville. She was wearing pink sweat pants and a blue tank top. The tank top could barely contain her gigantic boobs, Lois was extremely jealous of how perfect Lana was. As Lois made her way up the stairs Lana turned around and noticed the other girl.

"Oh hey Lois i was just checking if Clark was around" Lana asked

"No, i have not seen smallville for like a week, he's just disappeared" Lois replied with.

"Oh really? That sucks because i have a problem that i thought he could solve but... never mind" Lana said walking towards the staircase. Lois stopped her and asked if it was something she could help with.

"Well y'know Lana if you told me i could help" Lois said reassuringly.

"Im sorry Lois i dont think you can" Lana quickly spoke getting a bit nervous

"C'mon Lana, it'll stay between the two of us" Lois told the girl.

"Ok" Lana sighed " This is kinda embarrassing but for the life of me i can't errr... get off" Lana's face went bright red.

"Oooh I've been there sister im sure i could... help you" Lois said as she moved her hand on to Lana's wrist and ran it up her arm and began to rub her shoulder. Lana bit her lip and thought of a response.

"I Don't know Lois, i mean..." Lana trailed off as Lois walked her over to the sofa and began to kiss her. Lana was caught off guard by this but did not resist. Their tongues wrestled for control, Lois's completely overpowered Lana's as she gave up and just enjoyed the kiss. The kiss got more intense, Lana jumped when she felt Lois's hand on her breast she thought about removing it but when Lois gave it a squeeze she moaned into Lois's mouth. The kiss stopped

"You like that huh? Well have some more" Lois said in a slutty tone as she engaged the girl in another passionate kiss with one hand resumed groping Lana's boob and with the other put her hand down Lana's sweat pants and into her knickers. Lois began to slowly rub Lana's vagina slowly gaining speed with each passing moment. Lana was extremely wet by this point and Lois began to slip three of her fingers inside Lana. She began to thrust them in and out of Lana and Lana began to buck her hips in time. Lois could tell that Lana was about to cum, Lois broke the kiss of connecting the two by a line of saliva. Lois added a fourth finger and kept up the pace Lana began to scream as her pussy clamped down on Lois's hand. Lan's juice flowed out of her and into her knickers, a wet patch formed on the outside of her sweat pants. Lana laid back on the sofa exhausted as she watched Lois strip naked. Then Lois walked back to Lana to strip her, Lana raised her arms so Lois could remove her tank top and sport bra before slowly pulling her sweat pants down and off her legs. Lois then dropped to her knees and got between Lana's legs. Lois then pressed her nose against the crotch of the panties and deeply inhaled, taking in Lana's scent. Lois took Lana's knickers in between her teeth and pulled them down her legs, nipping Lana's clitoris with the bite. Once they were both naked Lois got a strapon dildo and put the head against Lana's lips, Lana immediately began to suck on the dildo treating it like a real cock. She began to deepthroat it until Lois grabbed her by the hair and face fucking her. Lois continued to do this until it had looked like Lana had enough. Lana moved herself so that she was on the edge of the sofa and she opened her legs wide for Lois. Lois put her hands on the back of Lana's knees and began to fuck Lana. The dildo glided in and out of her lower lips causing Lana to moan very loudly. Lana wrapped her legs around Lois forcing her cock to fuck her deeper, it wasn't long until Lana's body began to shake as she reached another orgasm. Lana had to take another moment to recover in the meantime Lois removed the strapon andsucked itclean of Lana's cum. Lois got on the opposite side of the sofa to Lana And scooted over to press their pussies against each other and began to grind against the other girl. Lana could feel Lois's pubic hair brushing against her bald snatch increasing the pleasure. Both of the women were in ecstasy as the they both reached their climaxes and screamed out in pleasure. Lana fell asleep after her final orgasm and Lois watched her drift off until Lois heard an attention seeking cough and looked up to see Martha Kent standing over her.

"Hey Mrs Kent" Lois Said with a cheeky smile somewhat scared of her reaction.


	4. MrsK

Lois lane and Lana Lang had just finished having the most amazing sex of their lives. Lana Lang was barely conscious as Lois lane attempted to explain themselves. Martha Kent was looking down at the girls she knew exactly what had happened and exactly what she planned to do.

"Please don't stop on my account" Martha said as she loomed over them. Lois was shocked and her face showed it.

"Im sorry Mrs.K, i didn't think you be home we'll just leave" Lois said as she started to get up until Martha stopped her.

"I said continue" Martha demanded as she sat down on the seat opposite and watched intently "get on your knees and eat Lana's cunt". Lois was about to get up and leave but she felt compelled to do as Martha said. Lois slipped of the sofa and on to her knees and pushed the sleeping Lana's legs apart, she turned around to look a Martha who was just sat calmly before diving between Lana's legs. Lois began with long laps up Lana's lower lips nibbling her clitoris at the end of each lick. Lois could hear Lana moan in her sleep as her legs began to twitch in response to the oral pleasure Lois was supplying her. Lois ran her tongue up and down the length of Lana's pussy tasting the girls wetness. Martha was still watching but she had crossed her legs and was trying to create friction between her legs. Watching Lois go down on the sleeping beauty made Martha extremely horny but she didn't want to join in just yet. Lois began to suck and bite on Lana's clit receiving even more moans from Lana. Although Lois was enjoying the taste of Lana she had decided to drive her over the edge, she began to quickly dart her tongue in and out of Lana's wet hole. Lois could feel Lana's vagina twitch as she ran her tongue through the girls slick folds and knew she was close to her orgasm. She began to gently flick her tongue against Lana's clit until she felt a hand on the back of the head, the belong to Martha. She had got up and forced Lois's head even deeper between Lana's legs forcing her nose to slip inside of Lana and she began to lick some more. Martha began to grind Lois's face against Lana's womanhood until they both knew Lana couldn't hold in her orgasm anymore, Martha pulled Lois back and Lana began to squirt. Streams of her cum flowed out of Lana and covered Lois's face and boobs. During her orgasm Lana woke up panting.

"Omg what are you doing here" Lana puffed as she tried to catch her breath. Martha smirked and replied

"Me and Lois are just having a little fun and decided to include you". Lana saw that Martha had grabbed Lois by the hair and was quite obviously in control of the situation. She let go of Lois. " kneel in front of me, both of you. We are going to have some fun... and you two are going to do exactly as i say ok?". Both women nodded, agreeing to obey. "Ok then, Lana kiss me and take off the top half of my clothing and Lois removed the rest and then join the kiss". Lana stood up and began to kiss the older woman, Martha controlled the kiss, during the kiss Lana unbuttoned Martha's red blouse and pushed it off her shoulders before reaching for her equally red bra and unclasping it and letting it fall to her feet. The kiss continued with Lana resting one hand on Martha's shoulder and the other on her left breast, she began to knead Martha's boob. Meanwhile, Lois had pulled off Martha's shoes and socks then went on to pull her jeans down. Lois went eye level with Martha's crotch, she stared at Martha's red satin thong, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the garment and lick her lips as she pulled them down and off of her legs. She stood up admiring Martha's pubic hair as she did and joined the kiss, she began to groped Martha's right boob. Martha kissed both girls one after the other, this continued for awhile until she grabbed Lana's hair and pushed her down until she was kneeling in front of her pussy then was pushed into it. Lana began to eat Martha's pussy eagerly and Lois was then forced on her knees but was positioned behind Martha, Lois instantly knew what to do, she spread Martha's cheeks and began to tongue her ass. This continued for awhile until Martha reached her orgasm and came into Lana's mouth. Martha went and received the strap on the two girls were using earlier and put it on. She pulled Lois in front of her on all fours and ordered her to lick Lana's pussy. Lois began to lick the girls folds pushing her tongue deep inside of her tasting her wetness. Lois felt Martha's fingers enter her womanhood and began to finger her, at this point Lois's cunt was sopping wet. Martha began to smear Lois's juice over her tight asshole. Lois's felt odd but good when she felt her other hole slick with her own juice until she felt the tip of the dildo at her backdoor. Lois was going to protest but Lana was reaching her climax and grabbed Lois's head and forced her against her core and began to hump her face. Lois went limp knowing there was nothing she could do,she screamed into Lana's vagina as Martha entered her ass and began brutally fucking her. Lana came because of the scream and squirted her hot cum over Lois. Martha continued to fuck Lois hard and deep making the girl scream, her face still in Lana's crotch. Lois had just came and almost passed out, Martha removed the strap on and pushed it into Lois's mouth to clean it before putting it on the girl. She rolled her over and positioned the cock at her entrance before slamming the length of it deep into her womanhood. She began to bounce up and down on the girl, flicking her clit with her fingers bringing her to an intense orgasm. Martha got up and retrieved her thong and wiped her cum covered thighs clean with it. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it before going to Lois and placing it in the girls mouth, leaving the two there asleep in the barn.


End file.
